Jevik? Pt 3
Jevik? Pt 3 is the forty-fourth episode of The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals and the tenth episode of the second season. It serves as the second season finale and the conclusion to the three part story arc started in Jevik?. Production Production on the episode began on the 11th of June 2014. A clip was released in late 2015. It was originally announced that it would be released at late 2015 but because of Ids5621's work schedule it was delayed. On July 4 2016, Ids5621 released a video announcing that the episode would be pushed back to either late August or early September. Also in the video, he asks on what type of animation he should use for the episode: the story boarding used in Duel or still images. The video also stated that if the episode was not out by the given time scope, to consider it cancelled. On December 18 2016, Ids5621 released a video with a clip of the first scene from the episode, but also announced that the episode had been officially cancelled. Ids5621 also announced that the next few weeks till the New Year, he’ll be periodically uploading clips from the episode in a chronological order from the episode. This means that, while the episode altogether has been scrapped, it's still considered released, albeit in several, incomplete parts. With the release of the Glove Compartment clip, the window of release extended from 2015-2017. This is the only Misadventures content released in 2017. Episode Synopsis Due to the entire episode not receiving a complete release, the synopsis will cover the content released in the clips in their order of chronology. *'Scene 1' Myto is seen driving Onipex home from the hospital as a result of the events of Subparway. Onipex explains he has no idea how he's going to be able to get Jevik back to New Tehktra, but Myto insists they first get him home. Following their interaction with Yeq and Brun in Jevik? Pt 2, Jevik has decided its time he and Pyrex just leave Leresh and move on. However, it seems before they had returned to Leresh's Apartment, Yeq and Brun had already vacated the premises, leaving Leresh in a fragile state. Leresh is able to compose himself, finding solace in the fact that Jevik and Pyrex are his true friends. This visibly disturbs Jevik, who still strongly wants to leave, and he realises they may have to do so in a more delicate way, for fear of Leresh. *'Bedroom' Myto brings Onipex home to find his home in a state of disrepair. Onipex breaks down realising he's not smart enough to find Jevik. Garen emerges, apparently asleep in the mess, and Myto fills him in. Garen, in an attempt to cheer Onipex up, with the help of Zeb who was also in the mess, sings a song blaming Onipex entirely for what has happened. Myto decides they head over to his home to decide what to do. *'Bathroom' Jevik finds Leresh in the apartment and posits what would happen if he and Pyrex left. Hes get an unsavoury answer. *'Moth' Myto recruits the help of Krone, Tilex, Katron, Zeb, Garen, Jex, and Jav to find Jevik, but Myto admits he has no idea of what he's doing and asks suggestions, but no one gives a good one. Zeb suggest using a bright light to bring Jevik out (believing Jevik is a moth), but accidentally kills Tilex with a lighter, and Onipex ask Zeb never gives an idea again. Myto then proposes the city must know about Jevik's dissappearance. *'List' Onipex and friends continue their search, until Krone ends up having the crew play board games under the guise of helping. After Krone recieves a call, the rest leave. Leresh heads off to work, asking Jevik and Pyrex if they could go grocery shopping for him. Jevik, seeing this as an opportunity to leave agrees and the two of them head out into the street. Unsure what to do, Jevik decides they should steal a car to leave Agrav. *'Beautiful' Jevik coaxes Pyrex to try and flirt with a Car Saleswoman to obtain a vehicle. She is however repulsed by his appearance. The two decide to take an MVT for a test drive and just steal it. The two bicker over who has to get the keys from the desk, with Pyrex being designated for his failure. Onipex and co attempt to file a missing persons report, but they cause is seen as ridiculous and they are quickly dismissed. Garen, having an idea, invites Onipex to his apartment. *'Keys' Pyrex attempt to get the keys, but ends up making out with his reflection instead. After been removed from the building, Jevik explains the keys were in the vehicle the entire time, and the two swiftly drive away. Jessaco confronts Onipex for driving Jevik away, and then violently attacks him when he tries to hit on her. Garen calls Santa Claus in an attempt to located Jevik, but he is arrested before he can. *'MVT'/'Glove Compartment' Making their getaway in the stolen MVT, Pyrex and Jevik encounter a toll booth. They realise Leresh actually works there and flee, destroying the vehicle. *'Chop' Leresh grills Jevik about their "encounter" at the toll booth, with Jevik denying they were there. Leresh's closet once again catches Jevik's eye before he returns to his room, escaping the tense back and forth. *'Pretty Face' *'Lunch' After Leresh leaves the apartment, Jevik discovers what hides Leresh in the closet: a tuxedo which Leresh consider "embarrasing". Leresh reappears and locks up Jevik inside the closet. *'Store' *'Release' *'Bar' *'News' *'Giant turd' *'Car or a Plane' *'Epilogue' Characters Major Characters *Onipex *Myto *Jevik *Pyrex *Leresh *Garen *Zeb *Krone *Jessaco Minor Characters *Katron *Jex *Jav *Tilex *Kero *KC *Lookalike Pedestrians *Car Saleswoman *Officer *Visto *Santa Claus *Tiki-Head *Aggravated Patron *Byrex *Cathy *Procks (cut content) *Bellini Bros. (cut content) *Yeq *Brun *Podan *Brock *Bawl Mentioned *The Kanohi Stripes *Uncle Steve *Imutii (flashback) Voice Actors *Ids5621 *Jampot Animations *IBIONICLE *TheGreenCrusader15 *ChickenBond2 *Elena Crall *Mason Brown *Jcomix98 *Aagerds *Larnuu Works *Claire Berg Trivia *This episode was originally called Drunken Lullabies when first announced, however was later renamed to be part of the three Jevik? episodes. **This effectively made the contest announced in Trash Talker irrelevant. *During the production time for this episode, BIONICLE had been brought back in early 2015, then discontinued again in mid-2016. **This inadvertently still makes the allusion to BIONICLE's cancellation in Jevik? still relevant. **This is also the longest production cycle for an episode, being over two years in production. *A clip of this episode was released on November 2, 2015, featuring Pyrex and Jevik driving an MVT.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4frSJ3_aAg **Another clip of this episode was released on December 18, 2016, featuring an injured Onipex (from the events shown in Subparway) and Myto driving, and Jevik and Pyrex fearful of Leresh.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rum5R-5DLDg This is the first in the many that will be released to tell the episode's story and conclude the season. Continuity *Obviously, this episode directly follows the events of both Jevik? and Jevik? Pt 2. *It also seems to follow what transpired in the Misadventure; Subparway. *The Mahi mentioned in Duel makes an appearance eating Mexican Prune Puffs. *Garen and Zeb are once again seen as a duo, with Zeb actually conscious for once. *This is the first time we see Myto and Garen interact on screen, but it appears the two know each other well. *"What is a skinny pink lump?" can be seen on Onipex's computer, a name he has been called many a time in the series. **Jessaco also refers to him as such later on in the episode. *Also seen on his computer is an attempted search for Cathy, implying Onipex may still be interested since the events of Double Date, despite being deceived at the time. *One of Onipex's posters of Aliki that he removed after the events of Aliki can be seen amongst the refuse in his bedroom. *The clip of "Moth" contains several references to Bully. *Tilex being incinerated is a reference to Tan. *Onipex is once again called a Skinny pink lump **He is also referred to twice as; purple guy. *Cathy and Jessaco both reference the events of The Camera Pt 4. *Garen references the events of Duel, of which Jessaco is still unsure of the conclusion. *Podan and Brock are once again seen at Bawl's Sacks, this time confirmed as employees. *Pyrex once again brings up his former band The Kanohi Stripes. *Santa Claus is seen, and his friendship with Garen follows the events of Father Garen. *Uncle Steve is yet again mentioned, and is revealed to be the source of Onipex's Tiki-Heads. References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Cancelled Episodes